In the current era of mega-stores and shopping malls, and the large parking lots and garages which accompany such facilities, it is common for vehicle drivers to forget where a vehicle is parked. This necessitates an often time-consuming and embarrassing search for the vehicle. Cell phone chargers are commonly kept in vehicles to facilitate selective charging of a cell phone while a vehicle driver is in the vehicle. Therefore, a vehicle locator system is needed which is incorporated into a cell phone charger and can be used to indicate the location of a vehicle on a user's cell phone.